guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jahuteskye
Signature Hi, looks like you're trying to build a custom signature. You might be interested in this: Project:Request_assistance#Custom_Sig. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 22:47, 29 January 2007 (CST) :Thanks, I think I have it set up the right way now :) ---- Jahuteskye (talk) 23:01, 29 January 2007 (CST) Looks like you should check Project:Sign your comments/P1. It's got some policies relevant to the images in your sig. — HarshLanguage 05:03, 30 January 2007 (CST) ::I see that there has been a proposed guideline that states that the images in signatures should be unique -- Oh well, quick and easy use of the print screen button should remedy this problem! Thanks for the heads up.---- Jahuteskye (talk) 05:19, 30 January 2007 (CST) :::It was made GuildWiki policy on Jan. 15 since there was no opposition. — HarshLanguage 06:24, 30 January 2007 (CST) :::Do you reckon you could make your sig less of an assault on the eyes!? The colours are waaaay to full on at the moment. Thanks. --Xasxas256 05:27, 30 January 2007 (CST) ::::Haha, sure -- this sig wasn't intended to be permanent -- just figuring out HOW to do it really --image:Jahuteskyesig.jpg (talk) 05:28, 30 January 2007 (CST) :::::I hate to say this, but your sig icon is too wide. The policy allows a sig icon width up to 50 pixels. -- (talk) 07:06, 30 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Hmm... The max width makes little sense to me -- it'd be wider if I just used the standard Jahuteskye link! I can understand if someone was abusing it, but if I make it any shorter I wouldnt be able to fit my name on there! At this point, it seems to me that it is less of an "icon" and more of an image-based signature --image:Jahuteskyesig.jpg (talk) 19:16, 30 January 2007 (CST) ::::::It also says "be sparing with color"...change it, or use the normal vanilla sig for now! My poor eyes :( --Xasxas256 07:14, 30 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Didn't you notice the newer version? The lst one used on this page. It has nice, non-bright colors. -- (talk) 07:17, 30 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::Still looks like a lot of colours to me! I mean it's an improvement but...I'm still not a fan! --Xasxas256 07:19, 30 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::Make sure you aren't working off of a cached version... my current version has arguably duller colors than the standard blue link!--image:Jahuteskyesig.jpg (talk) 19:16, 30 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::::Yeah, I don't understand how that light 'almost white' can be disturbing. -- (talk) 17:47, 31 January 2007 (CST) To me, both sigs are terrific. But ya, that later one is less of an optical battery. -- Oblio (talk) 11:13, 30 January 2007 (CST) SoR Monk BrianG preferred to have a PvP as well as a PvE version of an SoR Monk. I believe, since the original SoR was a PvE build, we should probably resume editing on your version in SoR Monk. Sorry for any confusion this may have caused. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:30, 2 February 2007 (CST) :Thanks for helping me work this out, I really appreciate it! --image:Jahuteskyesig.jpg (talk) 01:31, 3 February 2007 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:40, December 1, 2010 (UTC)